


Safety

by hpbrat2



Series: Drabbles of Drabbleness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But nothing really, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Overtaxed Harry, T for implied violence, hints of underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpbrat2/pseuds/hpbrat2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Harry find a way to keep each other safe, while still defeating the dark. Sort of. Quick, rough (very rough) drabble focusing on the two characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

“Do you, really?” Harry asked Bill hesitantly, cautiously.

“Why wouldn’t I want you to?”

“Because…because you shouldn’t want me to come.”

“Why not?”

The sixteen-year-old started blankly at the 26-year-old man, willing him, without words, to understand how he was bad luck. How he got everyone around him hurt. Or killed.

The Dursleys.

The basilisk (who, despite trying to kill him, was really an innocent by stander in all of this. It wasn’t her fault that Riddle was a fuckhead).

His parents.

Who had to be next before Bill would believe he was a bad omen, something that only brought dread to everyone around him?

“Harry, explain to me why I shouldn’t want you to come to Egypt with me.”

“You will die.”

“I…will…die…Harry, we would be safe.”

“No! You wouldn’t be! Everyone close to me gets killed! I can’t let them take you! I can’t let them! You can’t go to!”

He pulled the, now crying, teen into a tight embrace. “Shh…it’s alright…calm down, baby…shh…” He continued to sooth the crying teen with gentle words, though he didn’t release his tight grip even slightly out of fear the boy would try and run.

“You can’t die. I can’t lose you. I can’t. Not you too. Not you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. Shh…I can fight back, you can fight back.”

“No!” Harry jerked himself back. “You can’t fight! They will kill you!”

Bill pulled him close with one hand on the back of the boy’s neck. “Harry, Harry, calm down for a moment please and look at him.” He continued to hold steady until Harry had slowed to hiccup-y breaths and was actually making eye contact. “You listen to me and you listen to me good, Harry Potter, alright? I am a curse breaker, do you know what that means?”

“You…break curses?”

Bill wanted to laugh, but it was not the time for that. “Yes, I do. Do you know what else I do? Why Gringotts hired me on the first place?”

Harry shook his head.

“Wards. I am known for my wards, Harry.” He bumped heads with the boy lightly to get his full attention once more. “I was hired, even by goblins who are some of the greatest warders in the world, for my knowledge and skill with wards, not just breaking them (like my job title suggests) but also with recognizing them and with _setting_ them. Do you know what that means?”

The teen shook his head again.

“It means, I can keep us safe. Neither of us will have to fight. Neither of us will be at risk. We are going to hole up for a bit in Egypt. You are going to get healthy again. We are going to train. And, when we are finally ready, we are going to come back to England and kill that fucker, alright? He isn’t going to take me from you and I sure as hell am not going to let him take you from me. Deal?”

“But…but what about everyone else?”

“Harry, the war is spiraling out of control. There is nothing else you can do at this point.”

“But Dumbledore said-“

“Dumbledore doesn’t know shit about Horcruxes, I guarantee that.” He brushed a thumb over the scar on the boy’s head. “He thinks this is a Horcrux and I promise you that it is not.”

“But, he said-“

“I don’t care what he said. He isn’t infallible, Harry. And dark magic has never been his area of expertise. Never. And you can’t presume to know the intricacies of it without first having cast the magic yourself.”

The brilliant green eyes widened. “But…you said that…but Bill…”

Blue eyes met green firmly. “I am not a dark wizard Harry, not any more than you are. But sometimes there is nothing else that can be done to save someone. Magic is not black and white, not light or dark, beyond the classification given it by the Ministry.”

“What about the Unforgivables?”

“Two of the three were created by Healers, originally, to prevent their patients from experiencing more pain than necessary and to stop them from doing things they shouldn’t. Can you say that either are more evil than, say, a Bombarda, if cast at another wizard?” He could see the turmoil in the younger boy’s eyes. “Please, Harry, trust me. There is nothing else you will be able to do until you heal anyway.”

Harry closed his eyes and sagged into Bill’s chest. “Just…I just want to be done. I want to sleep.”

The tall red-head scooped the boy up bridal style, his too thin body, run down from an over use of magic, too little food and rest, and too much stress felt fragile in his arms as if he could snap him in half if he only but squeezed slightly too hard. “You can. Rest, Harry. You will be safe, the rest can wait.”

 

***~~~***

 

It had been nearly nine months since Harry had come to Egypt with Bill. He was no longer the same boy that had left the UK all those months previous. Food, sun, training, sleep it was amazing what basic necessities could do for a wizard’s health and body.

“Are you ready?” Bill asked Harry softly as the boy stared at the plastic cup on the counter, the portkey that would be taking them back to England, directly to the ministry of magic which had since come completely under control of the Dark Forces.

“No, I don’t think I ever will be though.” He took a deep breath. “No time like the present.”

Bill slipped a warm, calloused hand into Harry’s. “Just remember, you’re not alone. And, when it’s all over, we’ll come back and I’ll let you go into the pyramids with me.”

“Can we see the mummies?”

“Of course.”

“And sleep under the stars?”

“Most definitely.”

“And…” he trailed off, looking wearily at his wand. “No more fighting?”

“No, no more fighting.”

“Okay, okay.”

Several bloody hours later, they had done it. They had won. Voldemort had been killed (a slashing curse to his neck followed by an Incendio to make sure his body was destroyed for good, the Horcruxes no longer an issue after working with the goblins to bring an end to the dark magic that, because he had stored one of them in a Gringotts vault, was seen as a direct attack on the goblin nation). The remainder of the Death Eaters were either dead or permanently incapacitated from being able to use their wands to harm another witch, wizard, or muggle.

Harry himself was holding his right arm close to his side, both cradling the rather visible, painful break and trying to staunch the blood flowing from his side. He was covered in dust and debris from their destroyed surroundings and blood, both his own and others. Tears coursed down his cheeks as it all hit him that it was actually over, the scorched floor beneath the charcoaled body in front of him suddenly very real and very violent.

“Baby,” Bill said softly, himself not escaped from the pains of battle, but needing to take care of his younger lover first. “Baby, please, look at me.”

Harry looked up at Bill before all color drained from his face and he began to drop to the floor straight away.

Bill caught him before he could hit his head on the floor and cradled him in his lap. It was over. They had won. And now they could be free. Now they could head to Egypt and spend time playing in old pyramids and breaking curses and flying through the desert at night with the diamond studded sky sparkling above their heads. Now they could think about healing past scars, about moving on past trauma. Now they could grieve all of those they lost. Now they could finally get to loving one another how they should have been able to all along, wholeheartedly and without fear of not surviving until the next moon looming over their heads. Now the threat was gone and they could just live. They were now free.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not sold on this one and I debated not putting it up. I think the premise could be decent, but I feel the execution is quite weak and I almost didn't post (except I promised myself I would post everything I did for NaNo, so...here we are). So, if you read, thank you. If you started and jumped to the end to bitch at me, I don't blame you.


End file.
